Return of SatAM
Kids shows that appears in the movie Australia * Ace Day Jobs * Active Kidz * Adventure Island * The Adventures of Blinky Bill * The Adventures of Bottle Top Bill and His Best Friend Corky * The Adventures of the Bush Patrol * The Adventures of Long John Silver * The Adventures of Sam * Adventures of the Seaspray * The Adventures of Skippy * The Adventures of the Terrible Ten * Adventures on Kythera * The Afternoon Show * Agro's Cartoon Connection * All About Animals * All for Kids * Alpha Scorpio * A*mazing * Andra * Animal Park * Animal Shelf * Animalia * Arthur! and the Square Knights of the Round Table * As the Bell Rings * Auskick'n Around * Backyard Science * Bambaloo * Bananas in Pyjamas * The Barefoot Bandits * The Beach Crew * Beached Az * Behind the News * The Big Arvo * The Big Breakfast * Bindi the Jungle Girl * Bindi's Bootcamp * Blockbusters * Blue Water High * Bobtales * Boffins * The Book Place * Bottersnikes and Gumbles * Bright Sparks * Bubble Bath Bay * Bushwhacked! * Butterfly Island * Camp Orange * Captain Fortune Show * The Cartoon Company * The Cartoon Connection * Castaway * Challenger * Channel Niners * Cheez TV * Child's Play * Chuck Finn * CJ the DJ * Cooking For Kids with Luis * Couch Potato * Crash Zone * Crocamole * Crunch Time * The Curiosity Show * Cushion Kids * Cybergirl * Dance Academy * The Daryl and Ossie Cartoon Show * The Day My Butt Went Psycho! * Dead Gorgeous * Deadly * Dennis the Menace and Gnasher (2009) * Desmond and the Channel 9-Pins * Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist * Didi and B. * Dinky Di's * Dirtgirlworld * Dogstar * Don't Blame Me * Double Trouble * Download * Driven Crazy * The Dukes of Broxstonia * Dumb Bunnies * The Early Bird Show * Earthwatch * The Eggs * The Elephant Princess * Elly & Jools * Erky Perky * Escape from Jupiter * Escape from Scorpion Island * Escape of the Artful Dodger * Eugenie Sandler P.I. * The Fairies * Fairy Tale Police Department * Falcon Island * Farmkids * Fat Cat and Friends * Fatty and George * The Ferals * Fergus McPhail * Ferry Boat Fred * The Finder * Five Minutes More * Five Times Dizzy * The Flamin' Thongs * Flipper and Lopaka * Flushed * The Flying Dogtor * Foreign Exchange * Fredd Bear's Breakfast-A-Go-Go * Fun Farm * G2G * Gardening for Kids with Madi * The Genie From Down Under * Get Ace * The Gift * Giggle and Hoot * The Girl from Tomorrow * The Girl from Tomorrow Part II: Tomorrow's End * Girl TV * Go Go Stop * Good Game: Spawn Point * Good Morning!!! * Goodsports * Guess How Much I Love You * Guinevere Jones * A gURLs wURLd * H2O: Just Add Water * H2O: Mermaid Adventures * Halfway Across the Galaxy and Turn Left * Happy Go 'Round * Heartbreak High * The Henderson Kids * Here's Humphrey * Hi-5 * Hi-5 House * Hills End * Holly's Heroes * Hooley Dooleys * Hoota and Snoz * Horace and Tina * Hot Source * Hunter * I Got a Rocket * In the Box * In Your Dreams * Infinity Limited * It's Academic * Jay's Jungle * Jellabies * Jeopardy * Johnson and Friends * The Judy Jack Show * Just 4 Fun * K-9 * Kaboodle * Kangaroo Creek Gang * Kelly * Ketchup: Cats Who Cook * Kid Detectives * Kids' WB Australia * The Kingdom of Paramithi * Kitchen Whiz * Kitu and Woofl * Kuukuu Harajuku * The Koala Brothers * Lab Rats Challenge * Lah-Lah's Adventures * Larry the Lawnmower * Lift Off * Lightning Point * Lil' Elvis and the Truckstoppers * Little Lunch * Lizzie's Library * Lockie Leonard * The Lost Islands * The Magic Boomerang * Magic Circle Club * Magic Mountain * Mal.com * Mako: Island of Secrets * Mako Mermaids * Master Raindrop * Match It * Match Mates * Me and My Monsters * Mind Over Maddie * Minty * The Miraculous Mellops * Mirror, Mirror * Mirror, Mirror II * Misery Guts * Mission Top Secret * Mr. Squiggle * Mortified * Move It * Mulligrubs * My Generation * My Great Big Adventure * My Life in 50 Words or Less * My Place * The Nargun and the Stars * The New Adventures of Blinky Bill * The New Adventures of Ocean Girl * New MacDonald's Farm * The New Tomorrow * Noah and Saskia * Now You See It * Nowhere Boys * Ocean Girl * Ocean Star * Old Tom * Once Upon a Dream * Out There * Outback 8 * Outriders * Parallax * Pearlie * Penelope K, by the way * Petals * Peters Club * Pick Your Face * Pig's Breakfast * Pipsqueaks * Pirate Islands * Pixel Pinkie * Plasmo * Play Along with Sam * Play School * Playhouse Disney * Prank Patrol * Professor Poopsnagle's Steam Zeppelin * Pugwall * Pugwall's Summer * Puzzle Play * Pyramid * Raggs * Return to Jupiter * Ridgey Didge * Rock It! * Rollercoaster * Romper Room * Round the Twist * The Rovers * Rush TV * The Saddle Club * Sally Bollywood: Super Detective * Sam Fox: Extreme Adventures * Sarvo * Saturday Club * Saturday Disney * Scooter: Secret Agent * Scope * Sea Princesses * Sebastian the Fox * Secret Valley * The Shak * The Shak at Home * The Shapies * Sharky's Friends * SheZow * Ship to Shore * Shirl's Neighbourhood * Short Cuts * The Silver Brumby * Silversun * Simon Townsend's Wonder World * Skinner Boys: Guardians of the Lost Secrets * Skippy: Adventures in Bushtown * Skippy the Bush Kangaroo * Sky Trackers * The Sleepover Club * Snobs * Spellbinder * Spellbinder: Land of the Dragon Lord * Spit It Out * Spit MacPhee * Splatalot * Staines Down Drains * Stanley * Steam Punks! * Stormworld * The Stranger * Streetsmartz * Studio 3 * Sugar and Spice * Super Flying Fun Show * Surprises! * Tabaluga * Tarax Show * Teenage Fairytale Dropouts * The Ten Again * The Terrific Adventures of the Terrible Ten * Thunderstone * Time Cracks * Time Masters * Time Trackers * Toasted TV * The Toothbrush Family * Total Recall * Totally Australia * Totally Wild * Touch the Sun * Toybox * Tracey McBean * Trapped * Treasure * The Tripods * ttn * The Upside Down Show * Vic the Viking * Vidiot * Wakkaville * Wandjina! * Watch This Space * The Wayne Manifesto * What Do You Know? * What's Up Doc? * Wicked Science * The Wiggles * William & Sparkles' Magical Tales * Wipeout * Wombat * Wormwood * Worst Best Friends * The Worst Year Of My Life - Again! * Wurrawhy * Y? * Yakkity Yak * Yamba's Playtime * Young Seven * Young Talent Time * You're Skitting Me * Zeke's Pad * Zigby * Zoo Family = Canada * 1001 Nights * 11 Somerset * 15/Love * 2030 CE * 3 Amigonauts * 6teen * Aaron Stone * Adventure Time (1967) * The Adventures of Chuck and Friends * The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon * The Adventures of Paddington Bear * The Adventures of Shirley Holmes * The Adventures of Tintin * Almost Naked Animals * Alphabet Soup * The Amazing Spiez! * Anatole * Angela Anaconda * Animal Crackers * Animal Mechanicals * Animorphs * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series * Annedroids * Ants in Your Pants * Are We There Yet?: World Adventure * Are You Afraid of the Dark? * Arthur * Artzooka! * Atomic Betty * Atomic Puppet * Babar * Babar and the Adventures of Badou * Back to Sherwood * The Backyardigans * Bad Dog * Bagatelle * The Bagel and Becky Show * The Bananas * Barney's Gang * The Baskervilles * Baxter * Beast Machines * Being Ian * The Berenstain Bears * Best Ed * Big & Small * The Big Comfy Couch * Big Wolf on Campus * Birdz * The Bittles * Bizou * Blaster's Universe * Blaze and the Monster Machines * Blazing Dragons * Bo on the Go! * Bob and Margaret * Bolts and Blip * Braceface * Brady's Beasts * Breaker High * Bruno and the Banana Bunch * Bubble Guppies * The Buck Shot Show * Bunch of Munsch * The Busy World of Richard Scarry * Busytown Mysteries * Butternut Square * Cache Craze * Caillou * Camp Cariboo * Camp Lakebottom * Captain Flamingo * Captain Star * Caravan * Carl² * Cartoon Party * Cartoon Storybook * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! * Catch Up * Charley and Mimmo * Children's Cinema * Chop Socky Chooks * Chuck's Choice * Circle Square * Clang Invasion * Class of the Titans * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * C.L.Y.D.E. * Coming Up Rosie * Connor Undercover * Cook'd * Corduroy * Counterfeit Cat * The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures * Cowboy Who? * Crazy Quilt * Cyberchase * Cybersix * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood * Dark Oracle * The Day My Butt Went Psycho! * Deafplanet * Degrassi Junior High * Degrassi: The Next Generation * Delilah and Julius * Detentionaire * Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist * Di-Gata Defenders * Dino Dan * Dinosaur Train * Dinosapien * Dirtgirlworld * Dr. Dimensionpants * Doki * The Doodlebops * Doodlebops Rockin' Road Show * Doodlez * Dot. * Dragon * Dragon Booster * Dragon Tales * Driving Me Crazy * Drop-In * Dumb Bunnies * Eckhart * Ed, Edd n Eddy * Edgar & Ellen * The Edison Twins * The Elephant Show * Ella the Elephant * Elliot Moose * Endangered Species * Erky Perky * Extreme Babysitting * Fables of La Fontaine * Faithville * Fangbone! * Fievel's American Tails * Flakes * Flash Forward * Flight Squad * Fly Tales * Flying Rhino Junior High * The Forest Rangers * Franklin * Franklin and Friends * Franny's Feet * Freaktown * Freaky Stories * Fred Penner's Place * Fresh Beat Band of Spies * The Friendly Giant * Fun Time * The Future Is Wild * Futz! * Gadget and the Gadgetinis * Galidor * George and Martha * George of the Jungle * George Shrinks * Gerald McBoing-Boing * Girlstuff/Boystuff * Gofrette * Grojband * Grossology * Groundling Marsh * Guess with Jess * Guinevere Jones * Handy Manny * Harrigan * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs * Hero: 108 * Hi Diddle Day * Homemade TV * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 * Hotel Transylvania: The Series * How to Be Indie * Howard Presents * Iggy Arbuckle * In the Story Book * Incredible Story Studios * Instant Star * Iris, The Happy Professor * It's Alive! * Jacob Two-Two * Jane and the Dragon * Japanizi: Going, Going, Gong! * Jibber Jabber * Jimmy Two Shoes * Johnny Test * Join In! * Jonovision * Just Ask, Inc. * Just for Fun * Just Kidding * Just Mary * Justin Time * Kagagi: The Raven * Kaput and Zösky * Kate & Mim-Mim * Katie and Orbie * Kid vs. Kat * Kids Can Rock and Roll * The Kids from Room 402 * The Kids of Degrassi Street * Kidsbeat * King * The King's Cupboard * Kitty Cats * Lassie * The Latest Buzz * League of Super Evil * The Legend of White Fang * Let's Go * Let's Make Music * Life with Boys * Life with Derek * Little Bear * Little Charmers * The Little Lulu Show * Little People * Little Rosey * The Little Vampire * The Littlest Hobo * Looped * Los Luchadores * Lunar Jim * Linguini Brothers Tarantella 2000 * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * Magi-Nation * The Magic of Music * Majority Rules! * Marie-Soleil * Martha Speaks * Martin Mystery * Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse * Massive Monster Mayhem * Mathmakers * Matt and Jenny * Matt Hatter Chronicles * Max and Ruby * Max & Shred * Me Too! * Mega Babies * Mental Block * MetaJets * Mickey's Farm * The Mighty Jungle * Mighty Machines * Mike the Knight * The Minikins * Mischief City * Miss BG * Miss Charity's Diner * A Miss Mallard Mystery * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends * Mr. Dressup * Mr. Meaty * The Mr. Men Show * Mr. Piper * Mr. Wizard's World * Mr. Young * Mole Sisters * Mona the Vampire * Monster by Mistake * Monster Math Squad * Monster Warriors * Moville Mysteries * ¡Mucha Lucha! * Mudpit * Mumble Bumble * My Babysitter's a Vampire * My Big Big Friend * My Dad the Rock Star * My Friend Rabbit * My Goldfish Is Evil * My Life Me * Mystery Hunters * The Mystery Maker * Mysticons * Mythic Warriors * Nanalan' * Nanook * Naturally, Sadie * Nature Cat * Ned's Newt * Nerds and Monsters * The Neverending Story * Nic et Pic * Nilus the Sandman * Noonbory and the Super Seven * Numb Chucks * Nursery School Time * Odd Squad * Oh No! It's an Alien Invasion * Olliver's Adventures * One of a Kind * Ooops! * Les Oraliens * Overruled! * Ovide and the Gang * Packages from Planet X * PAW Patrol * Peanuts and Popcorn * Pearlie * Pecola * Peep and the Big Wide World * Peg + Cat * Pelswick * Pencil Box * Pepinot and Capucine * Pictures with Woofer * Pig City * Pinky Dinky Doo * Pippi Longstocking * Pirate Express * Pirates: Adventures in Art * Pit Pony * Pixel Pinkie * PJ Katie's Farm * Planet Sketch * Planet Tolex * Poko * Polka Dot Door * Polka Dot Shorts * Popular Mechanics for Kids * Prank Patrol * Qanurli * The Raccoons * Radio Active * Radio Free Roscoe * Rainbow Fish * Ramona * Ranger Rob * Rated A for Awesome * Ratz * Raven Tales * Razzberry Jazzberry Jam * Razzle Dazzle * Reading Rainbow * Read All About It! * ReBoot * Redakai: Conquer the Kairu * Redwall * Rescue Heroes * Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy * Ride * The Ripping Friends * Rob the Robot * Roboroach * Rocket Monkeys * Rocket Robin Hood * Roll Play * RollBots * Ruby Gloom * Ruffus the Dog * Rupert * Rusty Rivets * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat * The Save-Ums * Scaredy Squirrel * Scoop and Doozie * The Secret World of Benjamin Bear * The Secret World of Og * Sesame Park * Seven Little Monsters * Shadow Raiders * Sheriff Callie's Wild West * Shimmer and Shine * Sidekick * Silverwing * Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings * Sitting Ducks * Size Small * Skatoony * Skinnamarink TV * Skooled * Slugterra * The Smoggies * Snapshots * Some Assembly Required * The Song Shop * Space Command * Spider Riders * Splatalot! * Spliced * Spot the Cat * Spynet * The Stanley Dynamic * Stella and Sam * Stickin' Around * Stoked * Story Seat * Strange Days at Blake Holsey High * Student Bodies * Sunny Day * Super Duper Sumos * Super Why! * Surprise! It's Edible Incredible! * Survive This * Switchback * System Crash * Take a Look * Tales from the Cryptkeeper * Tales of the Riverbank * Taste Buds * Team Galaxy * Theodore Tugboat * The Things We See * This is Daniel Cook * This is Emily Yeung * Three Delivery * Tidewater Tramp * Time Squad * Timeblazers * Timothy Goes to School * Tipi Tales * Toad Patrol * Toc Toc Toc * Today's Special * The Tofus * ToonMarty * Toopy and Binoo * Toot & Puddle * Top Wing * Total Drama * Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race * Total DramaRama * The Toy Castle * Treetown * Tricked * The Troop * Turbo Dogs * Turkey Television * Uh Oh! * Ultimate Book of Spells * Under the Umbrella Tree * Undercover High * The Undersea Adventures of Captain Nemo * Untalkative Bunny * Upstairs, Downstairs Bears * Urban Vermin * Viva Piñata * Walter and Tandoori * Wapos Bay: The Series * Wayside * Wee 3 * Weird Years * Weird-Oh's * What About Mimi? * What's with Andy? * Wilbur * Wild Kratts * Will and Dewitt * Willa's Wild Life * Wimzie's House * Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong * Wishfart * World of Quest * Wormwood * Wumpa's World * The X * Xcalibur * Yakkity Yak * Yes You Can * Yin Yang Yo! * You Can't Do That on Television * The Young Chefs * Young Robin Hood * Yvon of the Yukon * The Zack Files * Zeke's Pad * Zerby Derby * Zeroman * The ZhuZhus * Zig Zag * Zigby * Zixx * Zoboomafoo * Zoink'd * France * 1, rue Sésame * 5, Rue Sésame * 64 Zoo Lane * The Adventures of Tintin * The Aeronauts * Albert the Fifth Musketeer * The Amazing Spiez! * Angelo Rules * Archibald the Koala * Around the World in Eighty Dreams * A.T.O.M. * Les Aventures électriques de Zeltron * Bali * Barbapapa * Belle and Sebastian * Belle, Sebastian and the Horses * The Bellflower Bunnies * Bernard * Blake and Mortimer * The Bots Master * Boyster * Chapi Chapo * Chaplin & Co * Chris Colorado * Cococinel * Code Lyoko * Colargol * Diplodos * Donkey Kong Country * Dragon Hunters * Dragons et princesses * Dude, That's My Ghost! * Edward and Friends * Forest Friends * Frankenstein's Cat * Funky Cops * The Garfield Show * Gaspard and Lisa * Gawayn * The Green Squad * Hairy Scary * Hergé's Adventures of Tintin * Highlander: The Animated Series * In ze boîte * I.N.K. Invisible Network of Kids * Insektors * The Insensitive Princess * Inspector Gadget * Iznogoud * Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus * Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors * Kassai and Leuk * A Kind of Magic * Leon * Lou! * Louie * Lucky Luke * Lulu's Islands * The Magic Roundabout * The Magician * Maya the Bee (2012 CGI Version) * Malo Korrigan * Maple Town * Martin Morning * Martin Mystery * Matt's Monsters * Minuscule * Monster Buster Club * Mot * The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog * Nanook * Ōban Star-Racers * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Once Upon a Time... * Oscar's Oasis * The Owl * Ozie Boo! * Papa Beaver's Storytime * Pat et Stanley * Pigeon Boy * Potatoes and Dragons * Princess Sissi * PJ Masks * Ratz * Rayman: The Animated Series * Redakai: Conquer the Kairu * Rekkit Rabbit * Sally Bollywood: Super Detective * SamSam * Santapprentice * Saturnin le canard * Sébastien et la Mary-Morgane * The Secret World of Santa Claus * Les Shadoks * Sharky & George * Sherlock Yack * Shuriken School * Skyland * The Smoggies * Soupe Opera * Souris noire * Space Goofs * Spaced Out * Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sea * Spiff and Hercules * Tales of Tatonka * Team Galaxy * Thierry la Fronde * Time Jam: Valerian & Laureline * Titeuf * Totally Spies! * Triple Z * Tupu * The Twins of Destiny * Ulysses 31 * Wakfu: The Animated Series * Walter Melon * Wheel Squad * The Why Why Family * W.I.T.C.H. * Yellow Jacket: The Beach Crazy Cyclist * Yok Yok * Zig and Sharko * Zoé Kézako * Zombie Hotel * Zoom the White Dolphin * Zou * * Ireland * Aifric * Bosco * Daithi Lacha * The Den * Doc McStuffins * Fluffy Gardens * Fortycoats & Co. * Lily's Driftwood Bay * The Morbegs * Pic Me * Puffin Rock * Punky * Skunk Fu! * The Story Keepers * Wanderly Wagon * Zig and Zag Japan * The Adventures of Hutch the Honeybee * Adventures of the Little Koala * Adventures of the Little Mermaid * The Adventures of the Little Prince * The Adventures of Peter Pan * Aikatsu! * The Amazing Three * Angelic Layer * Arabian Nights: Sinbad's Adventures * Astro Boy: Mighty Atom * Attack No.1 * Baby Felix * Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Battle B-Daman * Battle of the Planets * Beyblade * The Big O * Bleach * Blue Dragon * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo * Bosco Adventure * Bottle Fairy * Bumpety Boo * Calimero * Candy Candy * Captain Tsubasa * Cardcaptor Sakura * Chibi Maruko Chan * Chi's Sweet Home * Choppy and the Princess * Crayon Shin-chan * Cyborg 009 * Daigunder * Dekirukana * Deko Boko Friends * Deltora Quest * Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z * Demetan Croaker, The Boy Frog * Di Gi Charat * Digimon Adventure * Digimon Adventure 02 * Digimon Data Squad * Digimon Frontier * Digimon Fusion * Digimon Tamers * Dinosaur King * Dokidoki! PreCure * Doraemon (1973) * Doraemon (1979) * Doraemon (2005) * Dororo * Dragon Ball Z * Duel Masters * 21 Emon * Eagle Sam * Famous Dog Lassie * Fighting Foodons * Fresh Pretty Cure! * Fruits Basket * Full Moon O Sagashite * Fushigi no Kuni no Alice * Futari wa Pretty Cure * Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star * Future Boy Conan * Gakuen Alice * Galaxy Boy Troop * Giant Robo * Gigantor/Tetsujin 28-go * Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics * Gutsy Frog * Hamtaro * Hare Tokidoki Buta * HappinessCharge PreCure! * Hatara Kizzu Maihamu Gumi * HeartCatch PreCure! * Heidi, Girl of the Alps * Hello Kitty * Hikaru no Go * Hook Book Row * Immortal Grand Prix * Inazuma Eleven * Inuyasha * Jeanie with the Light Brown Hair * Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli * Jungle Emperor (1965) * Jungle Emperor (1989) * Jungle Emperor: Go Ahead Leo! * Jungle Tales * Kaba Totto * Kaidan Restaurant * Kaiketsu Zorori * Kamen Rider * Kamichama Karin * Kamisama Minarai: Himitsu no Cocotama * King Arthur * Kinnikuman * Kirarin Revolution * Kirby of the Stars * Kiteretsu Daihyakka * Kon'nichiwa Anne: Before Green Gables * Kyatto Ninden Teyandee * Lady Georgie * Lalabel * Laura, The Prairie Girl * The Littl' Bits * Little Lulu and Her Little Friends * Little Memole * Little Pollon * A Little Snow Fairy Sugar * Mach GoGoGo (1967) * Mach GoGoGo (1997) * Magical Princess Minky Momo * Maple Town * Marine Boy * Marvel Anime * Maskman * Maya the Honey Bee * Mazinger Z * Medabots * Mega Man Star Force * MegaMan NT Warrior * Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch * Miffy * Mighty Atom (1963) * Mighty Atom (1980) * Mirmo! * Mobile Suit Gundam * Mokku of the Oak Tree * Mon Colle Knights * Monarch: The Big Bear of Tallac * Monster Rancher * Moomin * Mushrambo * My Ponkikki * Naisho no Tsubomi * Nurse Angel Ririka Sos * Naruto * New Moomin * Ninja Hattori khun * Ninja Senshi Tobikage * Nobody's Boy: Remi * Noozles * Oha Star * Ojamajo Doremi * Okaasan to Issho * Onegai My Melody * One Piece * Ouran High School Host Club * Ox Tales * PaRappa the Rapper * Perman * Pecola * Piccolino no Bōken * Pita-Ten * Pocket Monsters * Pokonyan! * Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon * Prince Planet * Princess Knight * Princess Tutu * PriPara * PythagoraSwitch * Ranma ½ * Red Baron * Remi * RoboDz Kazagumo Hen * Ronin Warriors * Saint Seiya * Saint Tail * Sally the Witch * Science Ninja Team Gatchaman * Sesame Street * Sgt. Frog * Sherlock Hound * Shugo Chara! * Slam Dunk * Smile PreCure! * Sonic X * Soul Eater * Space Ace (anime) * Space Cruiser Yamato * Space-Time Detective Genshi-kun * Stitch! * Street Fighter II V * Sugar Sugar Rune * Suite PreCure * Super Robot Red Baron * Super Sentai * Superbook * Suzy's Zoo: A Day With Witzy * The Swiss Family Robinson: Flone of the Mysterious Island * Sylvanian Families * Tama of 3rd Street: Have You Seen My Tama? * Tamagotchi! * Tenkai Knights * Thunderbirds 2086 * Tokyo Mew Mew * Tom Sawyer * Tonde Burin * Topo Gigio * Tottoko Hamutaro Dechu * Transformers: Armada * Transformers: Energon * Transformers: Robots in Disguise * Ultraman * Ulysses 31 * Vicky the Viking * Viewtiful Joe * Voltron * Wedding Peach * Whistle! * The Wonderful Adventures of Nils * World Masterpiece Theater * Wowser * X-Bomber * Yes! PreCure 5 * Yo-Kai Watch * You Gotta Quintet * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal New Zealand * 3 pm * After School * Being Eve * Betty's Bunch * Milly, Molly * Oscar and Friends * Play School * QTV * Saturday Disney * Soup * The Tribe * What Now * The WotWots * United Kingdom * 24Seven * 3rd & Bird * 4 O'Clock Club * 50/50 * 64 Zoo Lane * 8:15 from Manchester * Ace Lightning * Ace of Wands * Action Man * Adam's Family Tree * Adventure Florida * The Adventure Game * The Adventures of Abney & Teal * The Adventures of Black Beauty * The Adventures of Parsley * The Adventures of Portland Bill * The Adventures of Rupert Bear * The Adventures of Twizzle * Albie * Alfonso Bonzo * Alias the Jester * All Change * All Your Own * Allsorts * Alphabet Castle * Alphabet Zoo * Alphablocks * The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers * The Amazing World of Gumball * Andy Pandy * Andy Robson * Angelmouse * Animal Kwackers * Animal Magic * Animal Spies! * Animal Stories * The Animals of Farthing Wood * Angelina Ballerina * Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps * Angelmouse * Anthony Ant * The Appleyards * Aquila * Archibald the Koala * Art Attack * As the Bell Rings * Astro Farm * Aubrey * Avenger Penguins * B&B * Bagpuss * Balamory * Bamzooki * Bananaman * Bangers and Mash * Barking! * Barney * Barriers * The Basil Brush Show * Basil's Swap Shop * The Baskervilles * BB3B * Bear Behaving Badly * Becky and Barnaby Bear * The Beeps * Bel's Boys * Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom * Bernard's Watch * Bertha * Best Friends * Big & Small * Big Babies * The Big Bang * Big Barn Farm * Big Cook, Little Cook * Big Kids * The Big Knights * Billy Bean and His Funny Machine * Billy Webb's Amazing Stories * Bimble's Bucket * Binka * Birthday People * Bits and Bobs * Bitsa * Bizzy Lizzy * Blazing Teens * Bleep and Booster * Blips * Blue Peter * The Blunders * Bob the Builder * Bod * Bodger and Badger * Boj * Boo! * Boohbah * The Book Tower * Bookaboo * Bootleg * Bounty Hamster * Brilliant Creatures * The Brollys * Brum * Buddy * Budgie the Little Helicopter * Bug Alert * Bump * Busy Buses * Button Moon * Byker Grove * C.A.B. * Camberwick Green * Camp Orange * Captain Mack * Captain Pugwash * Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons * Captain Zed and the Zee Zone * Captain Zep – Space Detective * Caribou Kitchen * Cavegirl * CD:UK * Century Falls * The Changes * Charlie and Lola * Charlie Chalk * Cheggers Plays Pop * Chigley * Children of the Stones * Children's Ward * The Chinese Puzzle * Chloe's Closet * Chock-A-Block * Chocky * Chorlton and the Wheelies * Chris Cross * Christopher Crocodile * ChuckleVision * Chuggington * Chute! * Clangers * Clapperboard * The Clifton House Mystery * Cockleshell Bay * Come Outside * Construction Site * The Cool Stuff Collective * Count Duckula * Crackerjack * The Cramp Twins * Crazy Cottage * Creepy Crawlies * Crystal Tipps and Alistair * Cubeez * Custer's Last Stand-up * Dan Dare: Pilot of the Future * Danger Mouse * Dani's Castle * Dani's House * Dappledown Farm * Dark Season * Dead Gorgeous * The Demon Headmaster * Dennis & Gnasher: Unleashed! * Dennis the Menace and Gnasher (1996) * Dennis the Menace and Gnasher (2009) * Desperados * Dick and Dom in da Bungalow * Dick and Dom's Funny Business * Dipdap * Dizzy Heights * The DJ Kat Show * Do Not Adjust Your Set * Dr Otter * Doctor Snuggles * Dr. Zitbag's Transylvania Pet Shop * DoDo, The Kid from Outer Space * Dog and Duck * Don't Eat the Neighbours * Dooby Duck's Disco Bus * Doodle Do * Dramarama * Dream Street * The Dreamstone * Dude, That's My Ghost! * The Dumping Ground * Ebb and Flo * Ed and Oucho's Excellent Inventions * Edward and Friends * El Nombre * Eliminator * Emerald Soup * Emu's TV Series * Escape Into Night * Everything's Rosie * Fab Lab * The Family-Ness * Famous 5: On the Case * The Famous Five (1978) * The Famous Five (1995) * Fantastic Max * Fantomcat * Fat Dog Mendoza * The Feathered Serpent * Feel the Fear * Fetch the Vet * Fiddley Foodle Bird * Fifi and the Flowertots * Fimbles * Finders Keepers (1981) * Finders Keepers (1991) * Finger Tips * Fingerbobs * Fingermouse * Finley the Fire Engine * Fireball XL5 * Fireman Sam * The Flaxton Boys * Fleabag Monkeyface * The Flockton Flyer * The Floogals * Flower Pot Men * The Flumps * Follyfoot * For the Children * The Forgotten Toys * Fort Boyard: Ultimate Challenge * Four Feather Falls * Fourways Farm * Foxbusters * Freefonix * Freetime * Freewheelers * The Fugitives * Fully Booked * Fun House * Fun Song Factory * Funky Valley * Funnybones * The Furchester Hotel * G Force * Galloping Galaxies! * Garry Halliday * Garth and Bev * Gaspard and Lisa * Genie in the House * The Georgian House * Get 100 * Get It Together * Get Your Own Back * The Ghost Hunter * The Ghosts of Motley Hall * The Giblet Boys * Gigglebiz * Gimme a Break * The Gingerbread Man * Girls in Love * Globo Loco * Going Live! * Gophers! * Gordon the Garden Gnome * Graham's Gang * Gran * Grandpa in My Pocket * Grange Hill * Greenclaws * Grim Tales * Grizzly Tales For Gruesome Kids * Guess with Jess * Gypsy Girl * Happy Families * Harry and Cosh * Harry and the Wrinklies * Harry Hill's Shark Infested Custard * Harry's Mad * Hartbeat * Hattytown Tales * Help! I'm a Teenage Outlaw * Henry's Cat * The Herbs * Here Come the Double Deckers * Hey, Hey, It's Saturday! * Hi-5 * Hickory House * Hider in the House * Hilltop Hospital * The Hive * Hollywood 7 * Home Farm Twins * The Hoobs * Horrid Henry * The Hot Rod Dogs and Cool Car Cats * Hotel Trubble * House of Anubis * The House of Gristle * How * How 2 * How Dare You! * Humf * Hurricanes * Huxley Pig * In the Night Garden * The Ink Thief * Into the Labyrinth * The Investigators * iSpy * Issi Noho * It'll Never Work? * It's a Mystery * Ivor the Engine * Jackanory * James the Cat * Jamie and the Magic Torch * Jeopardy * Jigsaw * Jimbo and the Jet Set * Jinx * Joe 90 * The Joke Machine * Jonny Briggs * Joshua Jones' * Jossie's Giants * Julia Jekyll and Harriet Hyde * Jungle Run * Junglies * Junior Bake Off * Just William (1976) * Just William (1994) * Kappatoo * Kerwhizz * The Kids from 47A * King Arthur's Disasters * King Cinder * King of the Castle * King Rollo * Kipper * Knight School * Knightmare * Knights of God * The Krankies Klub * Kung Fu Dino Posse * The Lampies * Lavender Castle * Legend of the Dragon * The Legends of Treasure Island * The Likeaballs * Little Charley Bear * Little Howard's Big Question * Little Monsters * Little Robots * Live & Kicking * Lizzie Dripping * Lizzie The Lizard * Ludwig * Mad for It * Madabout * Magic Adventures of Mumfie * The Magic House * The Magic Key * The Magic Roundabout * Magic with Everything * Magpie * Maid Marian and her Merry Men * Maisy * Make Way for Noddy * Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies * Marmalade Atkins * Mary, Mungo and Midge * Massive! * Matt's Million * Me Too! * Meg and Mog * Melvin and Maureen's Music-a-grams * The Mersey Pirate * Metal Mickey * Microscopic Milton * Mike and Angelo * Mike the Knight * Mio Mao * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series * Mr Benn * Mr Majeika * Mr. Men and Little Miss * Monk * The Moomins * Mop and Smiff * Mopatop's Shop * Morph * Moschops * Motormouth * The Movie Game * Mud * Muffin the Mule * Multi-Coloured Swap Shop * The Munch Box * Munch Bunch * Music Time * My Life as a Popat * My Parents Are Aliens * My Phone Genie * My Spy Family * The Mysti Show * Nellie the Elephant * The New Worst Witch * News at Twelve * Newsround * Nina and the Neurons * Nini's Treehouse * No. 73 * No Sweat * Noah and Nelly in... SkylArk * Noddy's Toyland Adventures * Numberjacks * Numbertime * Oakie Doke * Oasis * Object Z * The Octonauts * Oh, Mr. Toad * Old Bear Stories * On Safari * Ooops! * Operation Ouch! * Orm and Cheep * Oscar's Orchestra * Out of Sight * Out of Tune * The Owl Service * Pablo the Little Red Fox * Paddington * The Paper Lads * Paperplay * Paradise Café * Parallax * Parallel 9 * Pardon My Genie * Paz * PB Bear and Friends * Penny Crayon * Peppa Pig * Percy the Park Keeper * The Perishers * Petswap * The Phoenix and the Carpet * Philbert Frog * Phillip's Wish * Pigeon Street * Pingu * Pingwings * Pinky and Perky * The Pinky and Perky Show * Pip Ahoy! * Pipkins * Pippi Longstocking * Pirates * Pitt & Kantrop * Pixel Pinkie * Planet Sketch * Play It Again * Play School * Play Away * Playbox (1955) * Playbox (1987) * Playdays * Pob's Programme * The Poddington Peas * Pogles' Wood * Pond Life * Poppy Cat * Postman Pat * Potamus Park * Potsworth & Co. * Prank Patrol * Press Gang * Preston Pig * Prove It! * Puddle Lane * Pump It Up * Purple and Brown * The Queen's Nose * Raa Raa the Noisy Lion * Radio Roo * Ragdolly Anna * The Raggy Dolls * Rainbow * Rastamouse * The Ratties * Raven (1977) * Raven (2002) * Razzledazzle * The Really Wild Show * Record Breakers * The Red Grass * Rentaghost * The Riddlers * Ripley and Scuff * Roary the Racing Car * Robotboy * Rocky and the Dodos * Rod 'n' Emu * Rod, Jane and Freddy * Roger and the Rottentrolls * The Roly Mo Show * Roobarb * Rosie and Jim * Rub-a-Dub-Dub * Rubbadubbers * Rubbish, King of the Jumble * A Rubovian Legend * Running Scared * Rupert Bear, Follow the Magic... * Sadie J * Sali Mali * Sam & Mark's Big Friday Wind-Up * Sam & Mark's TMi Friday * Sarah & Duck * Sara and Hoppity * The Sarah Jane Adventures * The Saturday Show * The Saturday Starship * Screen Test * The Seal of Neptune * Seaview * The Secret Garden * The Secret Service * The Secret Show * See It Saw It * Sesame Tree * Shadows * Shaun the Sheep * Sheeep * The Shiny Show * The Shoe People * Shoebox Zoo * Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings * Sir Gadabout: The Worst Knight in the Land * Skate Nation * Skatoony * Sky * The Slow Norris * Small Potatoes * SMart * Smile * Smith and Goody * Snug and Cozi * Something Special * So You Want to be Top? * Sooty (2001) * Sooty (2011) * Sooty & Co. * Sooty Heights * The Sooty Show * Sooty's Amazing Adventures * The Sorcerer's Apprentice * Space Patrol * Spatz * Spine Chillers * Spider! * Spirit Warriors * The Spooks of Bottle Bay * Spot the Dog * The Squad * Squeak! * Starstreet * Starstrider * Step Inside * Stingray * Stop That Laughing At The Back * Stoppit and Tidyup * The Story of Tracy Beaker * The Story Makers * Storybook International * Strange Hill High * Stressed Eric * Stupid! * Super Gran * Supercar * Supersonic * SuperTed * Sylvanian Families * Talking Tom and Friends (TV series) * T-Bag * Take a Bow * Tales from Fat Tulip's Garden * Tales from the Poop Deck * Tec the Tractor * Teddy Edward * Teddybears * Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles * Telebugs * Telegantic Megavision * Teletubbies * Terrahawks * That's Genius! * Thomas & Friends * Those Scurvy Rascals * The Three Friends and Jerry * Three Seven Eleven * Thunderbirds * Tich and Quackers * Tickle on the Tum * Tikkabilla * Timbuctoo * Timeslip * Timmy Time * Timmy Towers * Tinga Tinga Tales * Tiny Planets * Tiswas * Titch * Tommy Zoom * The Tomorrow People * Top Ten of Everything * Torchy the Battery Boy * Totally Doctor Who * Tots TV * Tottie: The Story of a Doll's House * Toucan Tecs * Towser * Tractor Tom * Tracy Beaker Returns * Trade Your Way to the USA * The Trap Door * Trapped! * The Treacle People * Tree Fu Tom * Tricky * Tricky Business * Tricky TV * Truckers * Trumpton * Tube Mice * TUGS * TV Mayhem * Tweenies * Uncle Dad * Uncle Max * Underground Ernie * Vampires, Pirates & Aliens * Victor and Hugo * Victor & Maria * Vision On * Wacaday * Wail of the Banshee * The Wall Game * Watch My Chops * Watch with Mother * Watership Down * The Way Things Work * Waybuloo * Weirdsister College * Westway * Why Don't You? * What-A-Mess * What's Up Doc? * What's Your News? * Whizziwig * Who Let the Dogs Out? * Wibbly Pig * Wide Awake Club * Wide-Eye * The Wild House * William * William's Wish Wellingtons * Will Quack Quack * Wilmot * The Wind in the Willows * Windfalls * The Winjin Pom * Wizadora * Wizards vs Aliens * Wizbit * Wolves, Witches and Giants * Wolfblood * The Wombles (1973) * The Wombles (1996) * The Woodentops * Woof! * The Woofits * The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends * The Worst Witch * Worzel Gummidge * Worzel Gummidge Down Under * WYSIWYG * Yoho Ahoy * Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto! * You and Me * You Should Be So Lucky * Young Dracula * Your Mother Wouldn't Like It * ZZZap! United States * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo * 100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd * 2 Hip 4 TV * 2 Stupid Dogs * 3-2-1 Contact * 3-2-1 Penguins! * 64 Zoo Lane * The 7D * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters * Aaron Stone * The Abbott and Costello Cartoon Show * ABC Afterschool Specials * The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie * ABC Weekend Specials * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective * Acrobat Ranch * Action League Now! * Action Man * The Addams Family (1973) * The Addams Family (1992) * Adventure Camp * Adventure Time (1959) * Adventure Time (2010) * Adventures from the Book of Virtues * Adventures in Wonderland * The Adventures of Batman * The Adventures of Champion * The Adventures of Chuck and Friends * The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda * The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers * The Adventures of Gulliver * Adventures of the Gummi Bears * The Adventures of Hyperman * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Adventures in Odyssey * The Adventures of Paddy the Pelican * The Adventures of Pete & Pete * The Adventures of Puss in Boots * The Adventures of Raggedy Ann and Andy * The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 * The Adventures of Superboy * The Adventures of T-Rex * The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin * Aladdin * ALF: The Animated Series * ALF Tales * Alien Dawn * Alienators: Evolution Continues * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series * All Grown Up! * All Hail King Julien * All-New Dennis the Menace * The All-New Popeye Hour * The All-New Super Friends Hour * All That * Allegra's Window * Almost Naked Animals * Alvin and the Chipmunks * The Alvin Show * ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks * The Amanda Show * The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan * The Amazing Live Sea Monkeys * The Amazing World of Gumball * Amby & Dexter * American Dragon: Jake Long * Angelina Ballerina * The Angry Beavers * Animal Atlas * Animal Exploration with Jarod Miller * Animal Jam * Animal Planet Zooventure * Animaniacs * Animorphs * A.N.T. Farm * Ape Escape * Apple & Onion * The Aquabats! Super Show! * Aquaman * Arabian Knights * The Archie Show * Archie's TV Funnies * Archie's Weird Mysteries * Are You Afraid of the Dark? * Ark II * Arthur * As the Bell Rings * As Told by Ginger * Astroblast * The Astronut Show * Atom Ant * The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show * Atomic Betty * Attack of the Killer Tomatoes * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy * Austin & Ally * Auto-B-Good * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Avengers Assemble * The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes * The Avengers: United They Stand * AwesomenessTV * The Baby Huey Show * Baby Looney Tunes * The Baby-Sitters Club * Back at the Barnyard * Back to the Future: The Animated Series * The Backyardigans * Baggy Pants and the Nitwits * Bailey Kipper's P.O.V. * Bailey's Comets * The Banana Splits * The Barkleys * Barney & Friends * The Baseball Bunch * Batfink * The Batman * Batman: The Animated Series * Batman Beyond * Batman: The Brave and the Bold * The Batman/Superman Hour * The Batman/Tarzan Adventure Hour * Battle of the Planets * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * The Beagles * Beakman's World * Beany and Cecil * Bear in the Big Blue House * The Beatles * Beethoven * Beetlejuice * Bella and the Bulldogs * Ben 10 (2005) * Ben 10: Alien Force * Ben 10: Omniverse * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Ben 10 (2016) * Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom * Benji, Zax & the Alien Prince * The Berenstain Bears * Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures * Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures * Between the Lions * Beverly Hills Teens * Bible Bowl * Bibleman * Big Bad Beetleborgs * Big Bag * The Big Garage * Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot * Big Hero 6: The Series * Big John, Little John * Biker Mice from Mars (1993) * Biker Mice from Mars (2006) * Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures * Bill Nye the Science Guy * Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer * Bionic Six * Birdman and the Galaxy Trio * The Biskitts * The BJ and Dirty Dragon Show * Blackstar * Blaze and the Monster Machines * Blazing Team:Masters of Yo Kwon Do * Blue's Clues * Blue's Room * Bobb'e Says * Bobby's World * Bone Chillers * Bonkers * Boomtown * Born to Explore with Richard Wiese * Boy Meets World * The Bozo Show * The Bozo Super Sunday Show * Bozo: The World's Most Famous Clown * The Brady Kids * BrainRush * BrainSurge * Brandy & Mr. Whiskers * Brats of the Lost Nebula * Bratz * BraveStarr * Breadwinners * Breezly and Sneezly * The Brothers Flub * The Brothers García * Bruno the Kid * Bubble Guppies * Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures * Bucky and Pepito * Buford and the Galloping Ghost * Bug Juice * The Bugaloos * The Bugs Bunny Show (several versions broadcast nationally and locally) * Bugtime Adventures * Bump in the Night * Bumpity * Bunk'd * Bunnicula * Bunsen Is a Beast * Bureau of Alien Detectors * Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids * Butt-Ugly Martians * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * The Buzz on Maggie * C Bear and Jamal * Caitlin's Way * Cake * The California Raisin Show * Calvin and the Colonel * Camp Candy * Camp Lazlo * Can You Teach My Alligator Manners? * Capitol Critters * Cappelli & Company * Captain 11 * Captain 11's Showboat * Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels * Captain Chesapeake * Captain Cosmic * Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates * Capt. Jim's Popeye Club * Captain Kangaroo (two versions) * Captain N: The Game Master * Captain Noah and His Magical Ark * Captain Planet and the Planeteers * Captain Satellite * Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys * Captain Tugg * Captain Video and His Video Rangers * The Care Bears * Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot * Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot * Cars Toons * Cartoon Alley * Cartoon Planet * Casper and the Angels * Casper's Scare School * The Cat&Birdy Warneroonie PinkyBrainy Big Cartoonie Show * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! * CatDog * Catscratch * Cattanooga Cats * Cave Kids * CB Bears * CBS Children's Film Festival * CBS Storybreak * The Centurions * ChalkZone * Challenge of the GoBots * Challenge of the Super Friends * Channel Umptee-3 * Chaotic * Charlie and Lola * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show * The Charlie Horse Music Pizza * The Chica Show * Chip & Pepper's Cartoon Madness * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * The Chipmunks Go to the Movies * Choo-Choo Soul * Chowder * Chuggington * Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos * The Cinnamon Bear * Circus Boy * Clarence * Clarissa Explains It All * Class of 3000 * Classical Baby * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Clifford's Puppy Days * Clue * Clue Club * Clutch Cargo * Clyde Frog Show * Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island * Codename: Kids Next Door * Code Lyoko * Colby's Clubhouse * Colonel Bleep * Color Me a Rainbow * Come On Over * The Comic Strip * Commander Tom Show * The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley * Conan the Adventurer * Conan and the Young Warriors * Connie the Cow * Contraption * Cool McCool * The Coppertop Flop Show * COPS * Cory in the House * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Courageous Cat and Minute Mouse * Cousin Skeeter * Cow and Chicken * Crash & Bernstein * Crashbox * The Crayon Box * Cro * Crusader Rabbit * Curiosity Shop * Curious George * Cyberchase * Cyborg 009 * D. B.'s Delight * D-TV * Da Boom Crew * Dan Vs. * Dance on Sunset * Dance Revolution * Danger Island * Danger Rangers * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood * Danny Phantom * Darcy's Wild Life * Darkstalkers * Darkwing Duck * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines * Dave the Barbarian * Davey and Goliath * DC Nation Shorts * Deadtime Stories * Defenders of the Earth * Dennis the Menace (1959) * Dennis the Menace (1986) * Denver, the Last Dinosaur * Deputy Dawg * Design Squad * Destroy Build Destroy * Detention * Devlin * Dexter's Laboratory * The Dick Tracy Show * Dickory Doc * Ding Dong School * Dink, the Little Dinosaur * Dinky Dog * Dino Dan * Dino-Riders * Dinosaucers * Dinosaur Train * DinoSquad * Dinotopia * Doc McStuffins * Doctor Dolittle * Dr. Wonder's Workshop * Dog City * Dog with a Blog * Donald Duck Presents * Donald's Quack Attack * Don't Just Sit There * The Donut Man * The Dooley and Pals Show * The Doozers * Dora and Friends: Into the City! * Dora the Explorer * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz * Double Dare * Double Dragon * Doug * Dragon Tales * Dragon Ball * DragonflyTV * Dragon's Lair * Drak Pack * Drake & Josh * DreamWorks Dragons * Droopy, Master Detective * Duck Dodgers * DuckTales (1987) * DuckTales (2017) * Dude, What Would Happen * Dudley Do-Right * The Dukes * Dumb and Dumber * Dumbo's Circus * Dungeons & Dragons * Dusty's Treehouse * Dynamo Duck * Dynomutt, Dog Wonder * Earthworm Jim * Ed, Edd n Eddy * Edgar & Ellen * Eek! The Cat * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera * Electra Woman and Dyna Girl * The Electric Company (1971) * The Electric Company (2009) * Elena of Avalor * Ellen's Acres * Elmo's World * Eloise: The Animated Series * The Emperor's New School * Endurance * Eureeka's Castle * Even Stevens * Every Witch Way * Evil Con Carne * Extreme Dinosaurs * Extreme Ghostbusters * Fabulous Funnies * Faerie Tale Theatre * The Fairly OddParents * Family Dog * Family Game Night * The Famous Adventures of Mr. Magoo * The Famous Jett Jackson * Fanboy & Chum Chum * Fangface * Fantastic Four (1967) * Fantastic Four (1978) * Fantastic Four (1994) * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes * Fantastic Max * Fantastic Voyage * The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor * Far Out Space Nuts * Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids * Felix the Cat * Festival of Family Classics * Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman * Fievel's American Tails * Figure It Out * Fillmore! * Finders Keepers * Firehouse Tales * Fish Hooks * Flash Gordon * Flight 29 Down * The Flintstone Comedy Hour * The Flintstone Comedy Show * The Flintstone Funnies * The Flintstone Kids * The Flintstones * Flipper (1964) * Flipper (1995) * The Floppy Show * The Flying House * The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang * Foofur * Fort Boyard: Ultimate Challenge * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Fraggle Rock * Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series * Frankenstein, Jr. and The Impossibles * Freakazoid! * Freaks and Geeks * Fred and Barney Meet the Shmoo * Fred and Barney Meet The Thing * Fred Flintstone and Friends * Fred: The Show * Free Willy * The Fresh Beat Band * Fresh Beat Band of Spies * Friends and Heroes * Fudge * Fun Food Adventures * Fun House * The Funky Phantom * The Further Adventures of SuperTed * Future-Worm! * G-Force: Guardians of Space * G.I. Joe Extreme * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1985) * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1989) * G.I. Joe: Renegades * G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 * Gadget Boy & Heather * Galaxy Goof-Ups * Galaxy High * Galtar and the Golden Lance * The Game of Life * Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything * Game Shakers * Garbage Pail Kids * Garfield and Friends * Garfield Goose and Friends * The Garfield Show * Gargoyles * The Gary Coleman Show * Generation Jets * Generation O! * Generator Rex * George of the Jungle * Gerald McBoing-Boing * The Gerald McBoing-Boing Show * Gerbert * The Get Along Gang * Get Ed * Get the Picture * The Ghost Busters * The Ghost of Faffner Hall * Ghostbusters * Ghostwriter * Gigglesnort Hotel * Gilligan's Planet * Gina D's Kids Club * Girl Meets World * The Glo Friends * Go Baby! * Go, Diego, Go! * Go Go Gophers * Godzilla * Godzilla: The Series * Going Bananas * Goldie & Bear * Goldie Gold and Action Jack * Goober and the Ghost Chasers * Good Luck Charlie * Good Morning, Mickey! * Goof Troop * Gordon the Garden Gnome * Goosebumps * The Gospel Bill Show * Gravedale High * Gravity Falls * The Great Grape Ape Show * The Great Space Coaster * Green Lantern: The Animated Series * Green Screen Adventures * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * Grim & Evil * Groovie Goolies * Growing Up Creepie * Gullah Gullah Island * Gumby * H.R. Pufnstuf * Hammerman * Handy Manny * The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series * Hanna–Barbera's World of Super Adventure * Hannah Montana * Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child * Happy Monster Band * Happy's Place * The Hardy Boys * Harlem Globetrotters * Harry and his bucket full of dinosaurs * Harvey Beaks * The Harveytoons Show * The Haunted Hathaways * Have a Laugh! * HBO Storybook Musicals * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983) * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002) * Heathcliff (1980) * Heathcliff (1984) * Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater * Help! It's the Hair Bear Bunch! * Henry Danger * Henry Hugglemonster * Henry's Amazing Animals * Hercules * The Herculoids * Here Come the Double Deckers * Here Comes the Grump * Hermie and Friends * Hero: 108 * Hero Factory * Hero High * The Heroic Quest of the Valiant Prince Ivandoe * Hey Arnold! * Hey Dude * Hey Vern, It's Ernest! * Hi-5 * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Hickory Hideout * Higglytown Heroes * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange * The Hillbilly Bears * Hip Hop Harry * Histeria! * Hocus Focus * Hodge Podge Lodge * Hokey Wolf * Hong Kong Phooey * Hoppity Hooper * The Horn and Hardart Children's Hour * Horseland * Hot Fudge * Hot Wheels * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 * Hotel Balderdash * The Houndcats * House of Anubis * House of Mouse * How to Rock * Howdy Doody * Hubworld * The Huckleberry Hound Show * The Huggabug Club * Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. * Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling * Hunter Street * Hypernauts * I Am Frankie * I Am the Greatest: The Adventures of Muhammad Ali * I Am Weasel * I Didn't Do It * I Spy * iCarly * I'm in the Band * I'm Telling! * Imagination Movers * Inch High, Private Eye * The Incredible Hulk (1982) * The Incredible Hulk (1996) * Inhumanoids * Inspector Gadget (1983) * Inspector Gadget's Field Trip * Invader Zim * Invasion America * Iron Man * Iron Man: Armored Adventures * It's a Big Big World * It's Punky Brewster * Itsy Bitsy Spider * J. P. Patches * Jabberjaw * Jack Hanna's Animal Adventures * Jack Hanna's Into the Wild * Jackie Chan Adventures * Jack's Big Music Show * The Jackson 5ive * Jake's Buccaneer Blast! (mini series) * Jake and the Never Land Pirates * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks * James Bond Jr. * Jana of the Jungle * Jason of Star Command * Jay Jay the Jet Plane * Jeannie * Jem and the Holograms * The Jersey * Jessie * The Jetsons * Jim and Judy in Teleland * Jim Henson's Animal Show * Jim Henson's Little Muppet Monsters * Jim Henson's Mother Goose Stories * Jim Henson's Pajanimals * Joe 90 * Johnny and the Sprites * Johnny Bravo * Johnny Test * JoJo's Circus * Jonas * Josie and the Pussycats * Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space * Jot * The Journey of Allen Strange * Journey to the Center of the Earth * Joya's Fun School * Julius Jr. * Jumanji * Jungle Cubs * Jungle Junction * Just for Kicks * Just Jordan * Justice League * Justice League Action * Justice League Unlimited * K.C. Undercover * KaBlam! * Kaijudo * Kappa Mikey * The Karate Kid * Kenan & Kel * Kenny the Shark * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * Kickin' It * Kid 'n Play * The Kid Super Power Hour with Shazam! * Kidd Video * Kideo TV * Kid's Beat * Kids Court * Kids Incorporated * Kids' Writes * The Kidsongs Television Show * Kim Possible * Kindergarten * King Arthur and the Knights of Justice * The King Kong Show * King Koopa's Kool Kartoons * King Leonardo and His Short Subjects * Kino's Storytime * Kirby Buckets * Kissyfur * Klondike Kat * Klutter! * Kong: The Animated Series * Korg: 70,000 B.C. * Kratts' Creatures * Krypto the Superdog * Kukla, Fran and Ollie * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * The Kwicky Koala Show * Lab Rats * Lady Lovely Locks and the Pixietails * Laff-A-Lympics * Lalaloopsy * Lamb Chop's Play-Along * Lancelot Link: Secret Chimp * The Land Before Time * Land of the Lost (1974) * Land of the Lost (1991) * Larry Smith Puppets * Lassie * Lassie's Pet Vet * Lassie's Rescue Rangers * Laurel and Hardy * Laverne and Shirley in the Army * Lazer Tag Academy * LazyTown * Leader Dog * The Legend of Calamity Jane * The Legend of Korra * The Legend of Prince Valiant * The Legend of Tarzan * The Legend of Zelda * Legendary Dudas * Legends of Chima * Legends of the Hidden Temple * Legion of Super Heroes * Lego Chima * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu * The Letter People * Level Up * Liberty's Kids * Lidsville * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * Life with Derek * Life with Louie * Lilo & Stitch: The Series * The Lion Guard * Linus the Lionhearted * The Lionhearts * Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har * Little Bear * Little Bill * Little Clowns of Happytown * A Little Curious * Little Dracula * Little Einsteins * The Little Lulu Show * The Little Mermaid * The Little Rascals * Little Robots * Little Shop * The Littles * Littlest Pet Shop (1995) * Littlest Pet Shop (2012) * Liv and Maddie * Livewire * Lizzie McGuire * Lloyd in Space * Lomax, the Hound of Music * Loonatics Unleashed * Looney Tunes * The Looney Tunes Show * Loopy De Loop * The Lorenzo Show * The Lost Saucer * The Loud House * MAD * Mad Jack the Pirate * Mad Libs * Madeline * The Magic Clown * The Magic Cottage * The Magic Garden * The Magic School Bus * The Magic Window * The Magical Music Box * Magicland * The Magilla Gorilla Show * Major Astro * Majors & Minors * Make the Grade * Make a Wish * Make Way for Noddy * Making Fiends * Marlo and the Magic Movie Machine * Marsupilami * Martha Speaks * The Marvel Super Heroes * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * Marvin Marvin * Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! * Maryoku Yummy * M.A.S.K. * The Mask * Masked Rider * Matty's Funday Funnies * Max and Ruby * Maya & Miguel * Max Steel (2000) * Max Steel (2013) * Maxie's World * McDuff, the Talking Dog * McGee and Me! * Meatballs & Spaghetti * Mech-X4 * Mega Man * Megas XLR * Men in Black: The Series * Mickey and the Roadster Racers * Mickey Mouse * The Mickey Mouse Club * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Mickey Mouse Works * Mickey's Mouse Tracks * Micro Ventures * Midnight Patrol: Adventures in the Dream Zone * The Mighty B! * Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series * The Mighty Hercules * The Mighty Heroes * Mighty Magiswords * Mighty Man and Yukk * Mighty Max * Mighty Med * Mighty Mouse * Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures * Mighty Mouse Playhouse * Mike the Knight * Mike, Lu & Og * Miles from Tomorrowland * Milo Murphy's Law * Milton the Monster * Minnie's Bow-Toons * Mission: Magic! * Mr. Bogus * Mr. Cartoon * Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales * Mr. Meaty * The Mr. Men Show * The Mr. Potato Head Show * Mister Rogers' Neighborhood * Mr. T * Mr. Wizard's World * Mixels * Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor * Moises Rules! * Monchhichis * Monster Farm * Monster Force * Monster High * Monster Truck Adventures * Monsters vs. Aliens * Monsuno * MoonDreamers * Mork & Mindy/Laverne & Shirley/Fonz Hour * Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm * The Most Important Person * Mother Goose and Grimm * Motorcity * The Mouse and the Monster * The Mouse Factory * Mousercise * The Moxy Show * ¡Mucha Lucha! * The Mumbly Cartoon Show * Mummies Alive! * The Mummy: The Animated Series * Muppet Babies * The Muppet Show * Muppets Tonight * Mutant League * Mutt & Stuff * My Bedbugs * My Big Big Friend * My Brother and Me * My Family's Got Guts * My Friends Tigger & Pooh * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * My Life as a Teenage Robot * My Little Pony * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic * My Little Pony Tales * My Pet Monster * The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo * Mystery Hunters * Mystery Island * Mysticons * The Naked Brothers Band * NASCAR Racers * Nature Cat * Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide * Nella the Princess Knight * The New Adventures of Batman * The New Adventures of Beany and Cecil * The New Adventures of Flash Gordon * The New Adventures of Gilligan * The New Adventures of He-Man * The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn * The New Adventures of Jonny Quest * The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse and Heckle & Jeckle * The New Adventures of Nanoboy * The New Adventures of Pinocchio * The New Adventures of Speed Racer * The New Adventures of Superman * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The New Adventures of Zorro (1981) * The New Adventures of Zorro (1997) * The New Archie and Sabrina Hour * The New Archies * The New Batman Adventures * The New Batman/Superman Adventures * The New Casper Cartoon Show * The New Fred and Barney Show * The New Ghostwriter Mysteries * New Kids on the Block * The New Lassie * New Looney Tunes * The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show * The New Scooby-Doo Movies * The New Shmoo * The New Three Stooges * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * The New Yogi Bear Show * New Zoo Revue * Newton's Apple * NFL Rush Zone * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan * Nick Arcade * The Nick Cannon Show * Nick Jr. Rocks * Nick News with Linda Ellerbee * Nick Rocks * Nickelodeon Guts * Nickelodeon Launch Box * Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn * Nightmare Ned * The Nightmare Room * Nina Needs to Go! * Nina's Little Fables * Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation * Noah Knows Best * Noddy * Noodle and Doodle * The Nutty Squirrels Present * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * Ocean Mysteries with Jeff Corwin * Odd Squad * The Oddball Couple * Off the Wall * Oh Yeah! Cartoons * Olivia * One Piece * Oobi * Ooh, Aah & You * Operation Junkyard * Oswald * The Other Kingdom * Out of the Box * Out of Control * Out of Jimmy's Head * Over the Garden Wall * The Oz Kids * Ozzy & Drix * Pac-Man * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures * The Pac-Man/Little Rascals/Richie Rich Show * Packages from Planet X * Paddington Bear * Pair of Kings * Pandamonium * Panwapa * Pappyland * Partridge Family 2200 A.D. * Patches & Pockets * Paw Patrol * Paw Paws * Paws & Tales * PB&J Otter * The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show * Pecola * Pee-wee's Playhouse * Peep and the Big Wide World * Peg + Cat * The Penguins of Madagascar * Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero * Peppa Pig * Pepper Ann * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop * El Perro y el Gato * Pet Alien * Pete McTee's Clubhouse * Peter Pan and the Pirates * Peter Potamus * Peter Rabbit * Phantom Investigators * Phil of the Future * Phineas and Ferb * Photon * Phred on Your Head Show * Pickle and Peanut * Picture Pages * Pictureka! * Pig Goat Banana Cricket * Piggsburg Pigs! * The Pink Panther * Pink Panther and Pals * Pink Panther and Sons * The Pink Panther Show * Pinkalicious & Peterrific * Pinky and the Brain * Pinky Dinky Doo * Pinky, Elmyra & the Brain * Pinwheel * The Pirates of Dark Water * Pixanne * Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks * PJ Masks * Planet Sheen * The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show * Play with Me Sesame * The Plucky Duck Show * Pocket Dragon Adventures * Pokémon * Pole Position * Police Academy * Poochini's Yard * Popeye * Popeye and Son * Popeye Theater with Mister Mac * Popples * The Porky Pig Show * Postcards from Buster * Potato Head Kids * Pound Puppies (1986) * Pound Puppies (2010) * Power Rangers * The Power Team * Powerhouse * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) * The Powerpuff Girls (2016) * PrankStars * Precious Pupp * Prehistoric Planet * Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders * Problem Child * The Problem Solverz * Professor Kool * Project G.e.e.K.e.R. * ProStars * The Proud Family * Pryor's Place * Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse * Punky Brewster * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * Puppy Dog Pals * The Puppy's Further Adventures * The Puzzle Place * Quack Pack * The Quick Draw McGraw Show * Quigley's Village * R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour * Rabbids Invasion * Rainbow Brite * Rainbow Fish * Rambo: The Force of Freedom * Random! Cartoons * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja * Ranger Hal * Raw Toonage * Razzmatazz * React to That * Reading Rainbow * Ready Jet Go! * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * The Real Ghostbusters * Really Wild Animals * Recess * Regular Show * The Replacements * The Reppies * Return to the Planet of the Apes * Richie Rich (1980) * Richie Rich (1996) * The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show * Rickety Rocket * Ricki & Copper * Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long * Ring Raiders * The Ripping Friends * Road Rovers * The Road Runner Show * The Roar of the Rails * RoboCop: Alpha Commando * RoboCop: The Animated Series * The Robonic Stooges * Robot and Monster * Robotix * Robotomy * Rocket Power * Rocket Robin Hood * Rocketship 7 * Rocko's Modern Life * The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show * Rod Rocket * Rolie Polie Olie * The Roman Holidays * Romper Room * Rootie Kazootie * Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths and Legends * Roundhouse * Rubik, the Amazing Cube * Rude Dog and the Dweebs * The Ruff and Reddy Show * Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave * Rugrats * Rugrats Pre-School Daze * Rusty Rivets * Saban's Adventures of Oliver Twist * Sabrina: The Animated Series (DiC) * Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch * Sabrina the Teenage Witch * Sabrina's Secret Life * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat * Sail Away * Sailor Bob * Salty's Lighthouse * Salute Your Shorts * Sam & Cat * Sam and Friends * Samson & Goliath * Sanjay and Craig * Santo Bugito * Saturday Supercade * Scaredy Camp * The Scary Scooby Funnies * School of Rock * Schoolhouse Rock! * Science Court * SciGirls * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979) * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1980) * The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour * The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated * The Scooby-Doo Show * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * Scooby's Mystery Funhouse * Scout's Safari * Scrabble Showdown * Sea Rescue * Sealab 2020 * The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs * Secret Life of Toys * The Secret Lives of Waldo Kitty * Secret Millionaires Club * Secret Mountain Fort Awesome * The Secret Saturdays * Secret Squirrel * The Secret World of Alex Mack * Secrets of the Cryptkeeper's Haunted House * The Secrets of Isis * Sectaurs * SeeMore's Playhouse * Sesame Street * Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! * Shake It Up * Shane's Kindergarten Countdown * Shanna's Show * The Shari Lewis Show * Shazam! * Shazzan * She-Ra: Princess of Power * Sheep in the Big City * Shelldon * Sheriff Callie's Wild West * Sheriff John * Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century * Shimmer and Shine * Shining Time Station * Shirley Temple's Storybook * Shirt Tales * The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show * Shorts in a Bunch * Shorty McShorts' Shorts * Shushybye * Sid the Science Kid * Sigmund and the Sea Monsters * Signing Time! * Silver Surfer * SilverHawks * Sinbad Jr. and his Magic Belt * Sing Me a Story with Belle * Sister, Sister * SK8-TV * The Skatebirds * Skedaddle * Skeleton Warriors * Skunked TV * Sky Commanders * Sky Dancers * Skyhawks * Skysurfer Strike Force * Slime Time * Small Fry Club * Small World * Smart Guy * The Smurfs * Snooper and Blabber * Snorks * So Random! * Sofia the First * Sonic Boom * Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic Underground * Sonny with a Chance * Space Academy * Space Angel * Space Cases * Space Cats * Space Ghost and Dino Boy * The Space Kidettes * Space Racers * Space Sentinels * Space Stars * Space Strikers * Special Agent Oso * Special Delivery * The Spectacular Spider-Man * Speed Buggy * Speed Racer: The Next Generation * Spider-Man (1967) * Spider-Man (1981) * Spider-Man (1994) * Spider-Man (2017) * Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends * Spider-Man: The New Animated Series * Spider-Man Unlimited * Spider-Woman * Ultimate Spider-Man * Spiral Zone * Splash and Bubbles * SpongeBob SquarePants * Sponk! * Spooksville * The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper * Sports Cartoons * Spunky and Tadpole * Square One * Squiddly Diddly * Squirrel Boy * Standby...Lights! Camera! Action! * Stanley * Star Trek * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003 miniseries) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) * Star Wars: Droids * Star Wars: Ewoks * Star Wars Rebels * Starcom: The U.S. Space Force * Stargate Infinity * Static Shock * Steampipe Alley * Steven Universe * Stone Protectors * Storm Hawks * The Story Keepers * Storytime with Thomas * Strawberry Shortcake * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures * Street Fighter * Street Sharks * Stuart Little: The Animated Series * Stunt Dawgs * The Suite Life of Zack & Cody * The Suite Life on Deck * Supah Ninjas * Super 6 * Superbook (1981 anime) * Superbook (2009 CGI) * Super Chicken * Super Circus * Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire * Super Friends (1973) * Super Friends (1980) * Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show * The Super Globetrotters * The Super Hero Squad Show * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! * Super Mario World * The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians * Super President * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! * Super Sunday * Super Why! * Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad * Superman * Superman: The Animated Series * The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure * Sushi Pack * Suzy's Zoo:A Day with Witzy * The Swamp Critters of Lost Lagoon * Swamp Thing * SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron * Sylvanian Families * The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries * Sym-Bionic Titan * Taina * Tak and the Power of Juju * Take Two with Phineas and Ferb * Tales from the Cryptkeeper * Tales of the Red Caboose * Tales of the Wizard of Oz * TaleSpin * Talia in the Kitchen * Tall Tales & Legends * Tangled: The Series * Tarzan and the Super 7 * The Tarzan/Lone Ranger Adventure Hour * Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle * Tasty Time with ZeFronk * Taz-Mania * Teacher's Pet * Team Umizoomi * Teamo Supremo * Teen Kids News * Teen Titans * Teen Titans Go! * Teen Wolf * Teenage Fairytale Dropouts * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Tenko and the Guardians of the Magic * Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales * The Terrible Thunderlizards * The Tex Avery Show * That's Cat * That's So Raven * These Are the Days * Think Fast! * Thomas & Friends * Three Delivery * The Three Musketeers * Thomas Edison's Secret Lab * Thumb Wrestling Federation * Thundarr the Barbarian * ThunderCats (1985) * ThunderCats (2011) * The Thundermans * The Tick * Time for Beany * Time Squad * Time Warp Trio * Timon & Pumbaa * Tiny Toon Adventures * ToddWorld * Tom and Jerry * The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show * Tom & Jerry Kids * The Tom and Jerry Show (1975) * The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) * Tom and Jerry Tales * Tom Slick * Tom Terrific * Tomfoolery * Toonsylvania * Tooter Turtle * Top Cat * Tortellini Western * Totally Circus * Totally Hoops * Totally Spies * Totally in Tune * Totally Tooned In * Touché Turtle and Dum Dum * Tower Prep * Toxic Crusaders * Trading Spaces: Boys vs. Girls * The Transformers * Transformers: Animated * Transformers: Beast Wars * Transformers: Prime * Transformers: Rescue Bots * Transformers: Robots in Disguise * Treasure Mall * Trollkins * Trollz * Tron: Uprising * The Troop * True Jackson, VP * Truth or Scare * Tsum Tsum * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Tumble Leaf * Turbo FAST * Turbo Teen * Tutenstein * TV POWWW * Twinkle, the Dream Being * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat * The Twisted Whiskers Show * Two of a Kind * U to U * The U.S. of Archie * Ultimate Spider-Man * Ultraforce * Uncle Bill Reads the Funnies * Uncle Croc's Block * Uncle Grandpa * Underdog * Unfabulous * Unikitty * The Upside Down Show * The URL with Phred Show * Valley of the Dinosaurs * Vampirina * Vegetable Soup * VeggieTales * VeggieTales in the House * Victorious * Video Power * Videopolis * Villa Alegre * Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light * Viva Piñata * Voltron * Voltron Force * Voltron: The Third Dimension * Vor-Tech: Undercover Conversion Squad * VR Troopers * Wacko * Wacky Races (1968) * Wacky Races (2017) * The Wacky World of Tex Avery * Wake, Rattle, and Roll * A Walk In Your Shoes * Walk the Prank * The Wallace and Ladmo Show * Wally Gator * Wallykazam! * Wander Over Yonder * Watch Mr. Wizard * Waynehead * Webheads * We Bare Bears * The Weekenders * Weinerville * The Weird Al Show * Welcome Freshmen * Welcome to Pooh Corner * Welcome to the Wayne * What a Cartoon! * What-a-Mess * What Would You Do? * Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? * What's New, Scooby-Doo? * What's Up! Que Pasa * Wheel 2000 * Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch * Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego? * Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? * Where Is Warehouse Mouse? * Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? * Where's Waldo? * Whisker Haven Tales with the Palace Pets * Widget, the World Watcher * Wild & Crazy Kids * Wild C.A.T.s * Wild Grinders * Wild Kratts * The Wild Thornberrys * Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa * Wildfire * Will the Real Jerry Lewis Please Sit Down * Willa's Wild Life * Win, Lose or Draw * Wing Commander Academy * Winky Dink and You * Winsome Witch * Winx Club * Wish Kid * Wishbone * W.I.T.C.H. * WITS Academy * The Wizard of Oz * Wizards of Waverly Place * Wolf Rock TV * Wolverine and the X-Men * Wonder Pets * Wonder Wheels * Wonderama * The Wonderful World of Disney * Woodrow the Woodsman * The Woody Woodpecker Show * WordGirl * WordWorld * The World of Commander McBragg * The World's Greatest Super Friends * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * Wunda Wunda * The Wuzzles * X-Men * X-Men: Evolution * The X's * Xiaolin Chronicles * Xiaolin Showdown * Xyber 9: New Dawn * Yakky Doodle * Yin Yang Yo! * Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey * Yo Gabba Gabba! * Yo Yogi! * The Yogi Bear Show * Yogi's Gang * Yogi's Space Race * Yogi's Treasure Hunt * Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto! * You and Me Kid * You Gotta See This * Young Justice * Young Robin Hood * You're On! * Zatch Bell! * Zazoo U * Zeke and Luther * The Zeta Project * Zevo-3 * Zoboomafoo * Zoey 101 * Zoobilee Zoo * Zoom (1972) * Zoom (1999) * The Zula Patrol